


First Date

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, post It Chapter Two, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the events of Derry, Richie and Eddie go on their first date.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	First Date

Here Richie was, sitting in some fancy ass restaurant wearing the best suit he could find as he looked at the collection of different knives and forks on the table all in different fancy shapes and sizes. It was actually daunting and by the look on Eddie’s face he was feeling the same.

It was their first date since getting together, it is the second night of Eddie living with him and this was incredibly awkward. The first night was...eventful to say the least in their bed but everything about it was perfect. A lot of special things happened in that bed and Richie loved every moment of it. Fuck, it’s what they deserved after all the shit they had to endure in Derry.

He remembers asking Eddie if he can take him to dinner tomorrow between kisses as Eddie laughed against his lips, accepting the offer. They were in a light, happy mood that night and now that they were actually here Richie felt nervous.

Why was he feeling so nervous? It’s only Eddie, Why was he so worried about messing up this date? Maybe because he knew the truth was he was worried that he was going to mess up this date and that Eddie might feel put off. As a kid he’d have all these romantic fantasies about Eddie, so many of them involving the perfect life they’d have together, all these fancy dates like his mom and dad used to have and now that he can finally live them he’s a nervous mess.

They were both quiet and awkward at the table, Eddie awkwardly drinking from his wine glass as if he was waiting for Richie to say something but he didn’t have anything to say? What was he supposed to say?

‘This is awkward’  
‘the knives and forks scare me’   
‘I don’t understand anything written on this menu, how am I supposed to order if I don’t know?’  
‘I wish this first date was going better’  
That’s what was going through his head, he should really say something but he couldn’t think, why couldn’t he think?

He looked through the menu again, it was all written in a different language, posh, fancy words that he didn’t understand and it felt even more daunting. Does every other rich asshole sitting in this place understand the menu? Did Eddie understand?  
“Richie?” Muttered Eddie causing Richie to look up from the menu. He watched as Eddie looked around before whispering   
“Wanna get out of here?”   
“Um, I’m fine staying if you wanna stay here” he said a little awkwardly, if this was the kind of place Eddie liked to go for dates then he’d stay. He wanted this to be perfect and maybe the awkwardness will eventually go.  
“Richie, wanna get out of here?” He repeated as he raised his eyebrows, Eddie didn’t want to be here either. Had he fucked up? Is that why he wanted to leave?

Richie sighed, feeling like the night was ruined as he opened his wallet to put dollar bills on the table for the wine as Eddie got up to put his jacket on. What Richie wasn’t expecting was for Eddie to hold his hand out for him, Richie softly smiled as he accepted his hand and they left the restaurant and headed to the car.

It was quiet as they entered the car, Richie leaned back in his seat as he sighed, looking out at the front window of the car as he watched people walk in the parking lot.  
“I’m sorry” he muttered as he broke the silence, Eddie furrowed his eyebrows together as he turned to face Richie.  
“What?”  
“I fucked up, tonight was supposed to be perfect and it’s already a disaster” Explained Richie as Eddie shook his head.

“You didn’t do anything to make me wanna leave Rich. You haven’t fucked up” reassured Eddie  
“I just wanted this to be perfect”  
“We can go somewhere else”  
“All these other fancy places will have tables booked” sighed Richie  
“Who says we have to go anywhere fancy?” Scoffed Eddie.

Richie turned his head to look at Eddie.  
“Where do you wanna go?” He asked as Eddie shrugged his shoulders.  
“I only moved here yesterday so I don’t know any places, where do you wanna go?” He asked and that’s when a memory flashed through Richie’s mind. He remembers how him, Eddie, Stan and Bill sometimes after school would do to the local diner in Derry. 

They would go for milkshakes and waffles and sometimes him and Eddie would share a big fudge sundae together. He remembers how they would talk in excitement over comics and stuff, the adorable look on Eddie’s face as he shoves ice cream into his mouth, cheeks puffed up (most likely because his mom would not allow this much sugar these sundaes had so he took great advantage of the fact he was eating it) and god the cuteness had Richie swooning at the table. He also remembers how Eddie would grab the cherry on top and throw it for Richie to catch in his mouth, usually with Stan and Bill watching with amusement as Richie cheered in triumph. He almost forget about that, in a way memories of Derry were still coming back to him but he was glad for the sweet little memory to enter his mind right now. Fucking Derry.

“There’s a diner not far from here?” Suggested Richie as Eddie softly smiled, reaching to put his seatbelt on.  
“Yeah let’s go” Richie smiled, turning to reach for his own seatbelt before he was starting the car.

At the diner they had discarded their jackets and undid the first two buttons on their shirts as they sat in a booth at the back of the diner. It was quite quiet, only a few people inside and the staff seemed sweet. They ended up ordering a big ice cream fudge sundae with two spoons and a cherry on top.  
“You remembered back in Derry huh?” Started Eddie as he took a mouthful of ice cream.  
“Maybe” smirked Richie as he reached his spoon back in.

“I remember always having to make excuses as to why I felt so sick when I got home” chuckled Eddie as he got another spoonful of ice cream.   
“It was worth it, the ice cream there was the good shit” Said Richie as he mumbled with a mouth full of ice cream.

Richie watched as Eddie’s cheeks puffed a little as he put ice cream in his mouth and Richie couldn’t help but smile, it was like nothing ever changed. Eddie still the same after all those years. Eddie looked up at Richie suspiciously as he swallowed the ice cream.

“What?”  
“Nothing it’s just....your cute face Ed’s” grinned Richie as he leaned forward to pinch Eddie’s cheek as Eddie swatted Richie’s hand away.  
“Ugh don’t call me that” he responded causing Richie to chuckle, yeah things definitely haven’t changed. Eddie shook his head before he was reaching into the bowl to pull out the cherry and holding it up for Richie.

Eddie threw the cherry and Richie pushed his head forward to catch it in his mouth causing Richie to raise his arms up in triumph.   
“You remembered” Exclaimed Richie has he chewed on the cherry.  
“I did! You always got the cherry, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you miss” Responded Eddie with a smirk before scooping the last bits of ice cream.

“Hey Eddie” Muttered Richie before he was opening his mouth, sticking his tongue out to reveal the tied cherry stem causing Eddie’s cheeks to heat up. He wiggled his eyebrows causing Eddie to laugh and shake his head.  
“Neat trick huh?”  
“You’re an idiot” laughed Eddie, putting his spoon back in the bowl as he watched Richie spit the tied stem into the now empty bowl.

“You ready to go?” Asked Richie as he tapped the table with his hands.  
“Sure” smiled Eddie before they were shuffling out the booth and putting their jackets on. They both split the bill, adding a tip for the waitress before they left the diner.

They walked side by side together in the car park, Eddie almost leaning into Richie’s side as they headed to the car. As they both climbed in, it was quiet for a moment between them as they looked out at how quiet it was in the car park, it was a comfortable silence.  
“I really enjoyed tonight” started Eddie as he broke the silence, turning to look at Richie.  
“Yeah?” Said Richie as he turned his head to face him as Eddie hummed in response.  
“Me too” respond Richie as he reached to take hold of Eddie’s hand, his thumb gently brushing the back of it. Eddie softly smiled at the feeling as Richie brought their hands up so that he could kiss Eddie’s before he was letting go so that he could start the car. 

The moment they entered the apartment it wasn’t long until Eddie’s lips were on his, it’s been two days since they left Derry, since they’ve been together and Eddie’s kisses still took him by surprise. As the kiss deepened, Eddie’s lips parted a little, allowing Richie’s tongue to explore his mouth. A soft moan leaving Eddie, hands gripping Richie’s jacket. They continued kissing for a moment before they were breaking apart but their faces still stayed close, lips barely touching.

“The tied cherry never lies” Whispered Richie, voice sounding breathless as Eddie began to laugh.  
“You’re an idiot” Eddie muttered with a grin before he was pulling Richie back in for a kiss, his hands pulling Richie’s jacket as he began to walk backwards towards the bedroom.


End file.
